Fushigi Yuugi Retold
by SweetKawaiiAngel
Summary: New fic! Usagi fell upon an old Chinese Book one day, while waiting for her friend Hongo Yui. Pretty soon ,they both found themselves pulled into a whole new world. Somehow, she lost Yui and now alone. Meeting peopl that she wouldn't normally see and
1. The Girl Of The Legend

::singing:: I got another fic up! I got another fic up!::singing finally ends:: I'm still alive people and bringing to you yet another new fic! ^^ Don expect it to end, cuz I got many more to post on ff.net! Hop you all like this! ^.~  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She felt restless each day. It seems like nothing in the world matters to her no more. Her voice has almost lost the cheerfulness in them. Her eyes were now a dull blue, no more will it be a dazzling, innocent sapphire. It seems like her eyes has lost the light and hope in them. Her world seems to have came to a complete stop ever since.ever since that day. That day when the mysterious of her unhappiness took it all away. The mysterious that brought the death to her family, the mysterious that has now shunned her from the world. No more will she be able to watch the birds sing in the morning, be greeted by the same ceiling; which she had decorated with stars, bunnies, and crescent moon glow-in-the-dark stickers. Hai the world has gave her the most cruelest punishment ever. Instead of letting her die, it let her live. Live to see what the cruel world has to offer, instead of letting her die, it let her live. Live to see what the cruel world has to offer her, instead of letting her join her family. No one could feel the pain she has to endure each day of life. Living in a void of only darkness, nothing else. She felt subconscious. There was no one in the world she could trust or rely on. No one, except for one. The only person in this entire world that understands her. The only one who helped her through the hard labour of the ordeal and is still helping to this day. The only person who included her and treated her like family. Others looked on her with sympathy. Neither than that, they treat her like she wasn't even there. Everyone did. The sensei, students, even the doctors and nurses. But she didn't, she treated her like a true friend would. Her name, Hongo Yui.   
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Usagi, I need to make a stop at the library first. Do you mind waiting?" Yui asked her friend. Usagi looked her way and smiled softly.  
"Iie. Besides, if I don't wait, how will I ever find my way home?" she joked softly. Yui giggled softly before nodding her head.  
"Hai, hai. Plus I have the keys. You won't be able to get in anyway." Usagi gave a soft smile and nodded her head.  
"We better hurry. The train is coming." Yui nodded.  
"You know, for someone who can't see, you sure have good hearing," Yui commented. Usagi only smiled at her softly, but Yui did not notice the single tear the slid down her shinyu's face.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"This will only take a while. Just wait here! I'll be back!" Yui said before she left Usagi's side. Usagi stood there silently. Her hands traveled to the wall for guidance. She could smell the scent of old books as they entered her nose. She turned to the left, and then to the right. Nothing. She sees nothing. Only pitch black, and nothing else. She sighed. It would only take a great miracle for her to gain her sight once again. Her mind started to wander back to the memory of when she woke up. Woke up after the accident, and founded out that she would no longer see the wonderful colours of the world. Only pitch black.  
  
*` Flashback *`  
  
`Uggh. Did someone caught the number on that truck?' her mind groggily asked her as she felt the splitting headache. She heard hush whispers around her, as she began to stir. Then she heard a shriek from a women in the room.  
"Doctor! Doctor! She's awake! She's finally awake!" and the voice faded, as Usagi guessed that the women had ran out the room. Wait a minute. Didn't she just called out doctor? Where is she? What happened? And how come her body aches so much? She wanted answers, and she wanted them now, but she didn't know that pretty soon she wouldn't want to hear the answers anymore. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her forehead and a rough male voice.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Terrible," she heard her voice reply. Then she tried to open her eyes. The first thing that came to her mind was. was her eyes even opened? Did she even opened them? If she did, the how come she only saw darkness? "H-how come I can't see anything?"  
"I'm terribly sorry Miss. Tsukino, demo we discovered something that is affecting your eyesight. And I'm afraid that your blind."  
  
*` End of Flashback *`  
  
Those words still plays in her head, every now and then. Her hands were now trembling against the wall. Suddenly, she saw something. But was it possible? She was blind, wasn't she? Hope started to rise in her heart. She started to follow the flame, she now sees. She was well aware that she was now climbing the staircase, pass the many vending machines, this library had. She soon found herself in front of a door. Something inside her told her to open the door. Her hands started to glide over the frame of the door, and she felt a couple of bumps with curves. After feeling the whole area, and making a mental note in her head, she concluded that this was the restricted area of the library. Carefully, she turned the knob. Stepping inside, she smell that this room was filled with books. Not just any kind. Books that are REALLY old. Probably older than her she bet. Feeling her way through the room, she passed a shelf, when she heard a sound of a book falling down from behind her. Turning around, she bent down to find it. Feeling around the floor, she picked up the book and felt the cover.  
the story will become real and begin. "What are you doing here?" At the sound of the voice, she almost shrieked out of surprise. "Usagi, this is the restricted area of the library."  
"Yui! G-gomen. I guessed I wondered off a little too far," Usagi replied softly, as she lowered her head. Yui shooked her head and sighed.  
"For someone who can't see, Usagi you sure amaze me. What do you got there?"  
"This? A book. It fell off from the shelf," Usagi answered as she held up the book for Yui to see.  
"Let me see," Yui said as she took the book. "This is written in Chinese. Hmm.  
This is the story of a girl  
who single-handedly gathered the Seven Stars of Suzaku  
and gained the power to make all of her dreams come true.   
The story itself is an incantation  
and whomever reads it gains the main character's power  
to have their wishes granted.   
As soon as the page is turned,  
  
What is the supposed to mean?" Usagi shrugged her shoulder as she heard Yui.  
"Don't look at me. How am I suppose to know." Suddenly, a swirl of red light started to surround them both.  
"What's happening?" Yui shrieked.  
"Nani?" Usagi asked confusedly, for she didn't know what happened. With a single flash, they were both gone. Gone from this room. This library, country, or even this world perhaps.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Usagi groggily woke up from whatever happened. She didn't quite know. She felt a body next to her and the person began to stir.  
"Usagi, where are we?"   
"Yui! Daijobu ka?" Yui massaged the back of her head and nodded her head.  
"Daijoubu. Where are we?" Usagi shooked her head and stood up.  
"I don't know. It seems pretty busy over there." Usagi pointed towards the direction she could hear people talking busily.  
"This seems to be like an alleyway." Yui said as she gazed around. "Common lets get out of here." Usagi nodded her head and started to feel the wall, as a guidance for her. She stopped suddenly, when she didn't felt Yui's presence close by.  
"Yui? Yui?"  
"Hehehe, what do we have here boys?" a voice cackled.  
"N-nani? Who are you? Where's Yui?" Usagi asked afraid. Suddenly, she heard strugglings and confirmed that they somehow got Yui. "Yui?"  
"Usagi! Run!" Yui cried, from the grasp of the two captures.  
"Who are you people?" Usagi asked as she darted her head from one side to the other.  
"You don't really need to know who we are," a voice answered. She darted her haed in the sound of the voice.  
"Usagi! Run!" Yui's voice called her again. But Usagi shooked her head.  
"Iie! I can't just leave you here!" Usagi cried.  
"Usagi just run! I'll be just fine!" Yui assured her, but Usagi just continued to shake her head.  
"Grab that other ones. These two wears strange clothing. We can make some extras with them both!" the voice that was holding Yui said gruffly.  
"Iie!" Usagi cried out, as she charged towards the voice. With luck, she headbutted his stomache, which made him let go of Yui. But then, the other men grabbed hold of Usagi.  
"Yui! Run!" Now it was Usagi's turn to warn Yui.  
"Usagi!" With Usagi captured and Yui standing vulnerably there, the capture got their chance. With a cry, one of them pounced on Yui. Knocking her down to the ground.  
"Yui! Let me go! Yui!" Usagi cried out, desperately trying to wriggle away.   
"Maybe, we should have a little fun with these two first!" one of them said. Usagi heard laughter, but then she felt them pulling on her clothes. She screamed. The only thing she could've think of.  
"Let me go!" she cried. Desperately trying her best to throw whomever it was off.  
"Itai!" she heard one of them cried. "Who was that?" Confused, she stopped her fighting and listened. But then she continued her struggling.  
"Yui! Get off of me you oaf!" she cried, as she attempted to struggle.  
"Ha. Picking on little girls eh?" a voice Usagi haven't heard before said.  
"Nani?" she whipsered.  
"Who the hell are you?" one of the men barked.  
"You wanna fight, then fight me,"the man said in a cool voice.  
"Look! This guy here wants to challenge us!" one of theothe men sneered. Usagi felt the wieght on her started to dissappear. She instantly sat up.  
"Yui?Yui!" she cried out to her friend.  
"Usagi! Over here!" Yui called out. Following the voice, Usagi felt around until she came upon her friend. Usagi instantly flung herself around her shinyu.  
"Yui!" she cried. "Daijoubu? Are you hurt anywhere?"  
"Daijoubu.," Yui answered.  
"Who was that that saved us?" Usagi asked.  
"I don't know. Demo, they're about to fight!" Yui cried. Usagi heard a couple of grunts, and then one of the men howled in pain.  
"Lets get outta here!" one of them cried. The otheras agreed and Usagi could hear their footsteps running off into the distance.  
"Ladies, are you alright?" Usagi heard the man that was left behind asked.   
"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu," Yui thanked gratefully. Usagi smiled up at the man, by following the direction of the voice.  
"Money is a better way to show your appreciation," he told them.  
"Nani?" Usagi whispered. The man's face faulted.  
"Nani?! Don't tell me, you mean you both have no money?" They both shooked their head. The man slapped his face and groaned. "Ladies, don't you know that money dominates the world?" Again they both shooked their head. " Did you think I was doing this for free?"  
"You helped us on your own! We didn't ask you to!" Yui shot back.  
"I have a little money," Usagi said quietly, but the man didn't hear her.  
"I hate poor people. Ja ne!" He called as he walked off out of the alley. Yui left Usagi's side and started to run after him.  
"Matte! Could you at least tell us where we are?" she called. "Matt- Nani? What's this?" Yui asked as she found herself surrounded by a red light. "This is, the same red light. Usagi!" she tried to call out.   
"U-" and she was gone. The red light faded and she dissappeared along with the light.  
Meanwhile, Usagi was busy digging in her bag to find some money.  
"There it is! Yui! I found some money! Yui? Yui!" Usagi cried as she tried desperately to find her friend.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
At the library, there was another flash of red light. When the light faded, Yui was sprawled on the ground.   
"Usagi? Usagi? USagi?!" she called out frantically. "Usagi." Yui noticed the book in front of her. She instantly picked up the book; as if this book will give her an answer. "The girl tried to help her friend escape the kidnapper, when...when a man, with an ogre sign on his forehead appeared. He. Helped. Them."   
'A man with an ogre sign on his forehead? Could it be?' Yui thought. She continued to read the rest of the book.  
"The girl frantically tired to search for her friend, but because she was blind, it was hard for her. Oh Usagi, onegai be alright!" Yui cried.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Yui? Yui?" Usagi called ouot frantically. Being careful to not bump into anyone the best she could. "Su-sumimasen! Have you seen a girl..."  
"No!" was the answer she got before she finished.  
"Anno...arigatou," she thanked solemnly.   
'This place is so full of life. I wonder where am I?' she thought to herself.   
After searching for quite a while, Usagi found a spot to sit. SHe sat there, and thought of her situation.   
"Yui, where are you?" she whispered. "I don't know where I am. I have no money, and I can't see. How am I suppose to find you?" What she wanted to do right now was break down and cry, but crying would not solve anything. She knew that. But what is she suppose to do?   
"I could ask if anyone knows that guy who saved us. Demo, I don't know what he looks like."  
"Miss?" a voice said from behind her. Usagi jumped at the voice and turned around.  
"H-hai?" she asked nervously.   
"You seem like your lost. Do you need any help in search for something?" Usagi brightened.  
"Hai! I'm looking for my friend, demo I don't where she is." The starnger nodded his head.  
"I see, what does she look like?"  
"She has short blond hair, and she's wearing the same clothes as me."  
"I know where she is!"  
"Honto?" Usagi asked happily. The man nodded his head.  
" She's with my friend. It seems like she was also looking for someone. Let me take you to her," the man offered.  
"Arigatou!" Usagi thanked. "Anno, would you mind if I hold onto your arm?" The starnger smiled, whichj Usagi couldn't see.  
"Nani?"  
"Iie! It's nothing like that! It's just that I'm blind."  
"Hai, I see. Well then, lets go. I'm sure your friend would be happy to see you," he said as he grabbed her hand.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
In a tavern somewhere, the man who saved Usagi and Yui was at, was picking on some of his food. He overheard the conversation on the next table and perked his ears.  
"Did you hear?" one of the man at the table asked.  
"Nani?" the other one said.  
"I heard it goin' around that a strangely dressed girl is roaming around town."  
"Ah, I know, I know," the other one answered.  
"Said that she was looking for one of her friend. She seems to be quite clumsy. They said that she had bumped into a couple of people."  
"Mind if I interrupt you?" One of the two men looked up at him.  
"What do you want?" he asked sharply.  
"I overheard you talking about a strange girl. Where is she now?" Both shrugged their shoulders.  
"How are we suppose to know," one man said gruffly.  
"They said she was wondering around the market place," The othe one answered.  
"Arigatou," the man thanked and left the two men.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sumimasen, where are your friends?" Usagi asked as she continued to follow this stranger.  
"Right here," the guy answered. Usagi instantly letted go of his arm and backed away.  
"This girl has an odd appearance." She heard a voice said.  
"You don't find a girl like her everyday. We'll get good money for her clothes also." Usagi heard the man that led her there said.  
"N-nani? You lied to me?" she asked, finding her voice and trembling with fright.  
"It was your fault for following him!" another voice said.  
"She's blind also," the man said.  
"So she's defected. She won't be worth that much then."  
"Demo her beauty will be worth enough." Soon, Usagi found herself backed up against the wall.  
"O-onegai, let me go," she sobbed. One of the man slapped her.  
"Let you go? Then how will we be getting our money?"  
"Onegai," she sobbed. "Ahhh!" One of the man had her arms up against the wall, with his body pressed against hers. She could hear him sniffing her.  
"She smells pretty good," he commented.  
"Let me go!" this time, she didn't say it in a quiet voice, but a strong furious one. She instantly brought her leg up and randomly gave him a kick. Out of luck, she had kicked him in the spot where it'll hurt for days. The man groaned and fell over. She took this chance and tried to run, but there were other men with him. One of them grabbed her by the waist and swung her back against the wall.  
"Aaaahhh!" she cried as she felt the sharp pain.  
"Don't think you can get away the easily!" one of them said furiously.  
"Onegai! Somebody help me!" she cried. The man around her laughed.  
"No one can hear you. There's no use." Suddenly, a few pebbles smacked the man in the side of the head.  
"Hey! Who did that?" the man demanded furiously.  
"For one girl, it takes four men? What kind real men needs to do that?" a familiar voice said.   
`It's him,' Usagi thought. Hope rising within her.  
"Who the hell are you?" one demanded. The man smirked.  
"I'm your worst nightmare. Now let the girl go," he demanded.  
"Not on your life!" all men cried as they charged at the man. Again, Usagi heard grunts and some men howled in pain. Until she heard the running footsteps of a couple of men. Then someone approached her. She took caution.  
"Get away from me!" she cried.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Back with Yui.  
  
"The girl was in danger, as those men surrounded her. Usagi!" Yui cried. "Onegai, be alright!"  
"Then, all of a sudden, the man with the ogre mark symbol on his forehead appeared. He punished those street thugs and saved the girl." Yui sighed in relief, of the safety of her friend.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"So, it was you. What are you doing here. Don't you know that this is a very dangerous area?"  
"G-get away from me!" she cried again, not at all listening to what he was saying; as she curled herself up into a ball. "O-onegai." The man's eyes softened.  
"Its okay now. I got rid of them. They won't be hurting you anymore," he told her softly. Usagi lifted her head slowly.  
"H-honto?" she sniffed. As the man nodded his head, Usagi launched herself at him. "I-I was so scared!"  
"It's okay now. So cheer up," he told her softly, as he patted her back. After a while, she stopped her crying and was experiencing small hiccups once in a while. The man started to get back to business.  
"I heard you were looking for your friend. Where is she?"  
"I-I don't know," Usagi answered softly. "Have you seen her? She disappeared once you left. She followed you."  
"I don't know. Well, ja ne!" he waved and turned aournd.  
"Onegai!" Usagi cried as she grabbed his arm. " You have to tell me where she is! I just have to find her!" The man turned around and looked at the heart broken girl.  
"I'll help you look for her," he told her softly.  
"H-honto?" she asked.  
"Hai! Just pay me 3 gold ryos and I won't stop looking for her until I found her!" he said holding out his hand.  
"Nani?!" The man eyed her.  
"Lemme guess. You still don't have any, do you?"   
"I do too!" she protested as she looked through her bag and pulled out some yen. She handed over to the man and he eyed it carefully.  
"Nani?1 This is just paper!"  
"Nande? What do you mean it's just paper? These are money from Japan!"  
"Nani? What Japon?"  
"Funny. I thought everyone knew where Japan was. Where am I anyway?"  
"You're in Konan."  
"N-nani? K-Konan? Where's that?"  
"Konan. One of the four countries in China."  
"N-nani? China? H-how?" she asked. The man shrugged his shoulder.  
"Don't look at me. I guess you'll have to look for your friend yourself. I don't do things free you know," he said.  
"If I can, don't you think I would look for her on my own?" she asked him, eyes filled with tears once again.  
"N-nani? What do you mean?" he asked her.  
"If I could see then don't you think I wouldn't of fell for that guy earlier?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Then it finally hit him. He waved his hand in front of her eyes. "Y-your blind!" She nodded her head.  
"Hai, and I'm helpless in a country I've never even heard of," she said quietly, as she slid down and curled herself into a ball.  
"Don't you worry then, I'll take care of you," he told her softly.  
"A-are you sure? I don't have any money. I don't want to be a bother," she said to him softly. He shooked his head and smiled; though she couldn't see it.  
"Common, lets get out of here," he said to her softly, as he helped her up.  
"Arigatou," she said to him softly, as she gave him a hug. When they pulled away, she took out her hand. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, what's yours?"  
"Sou Kishuku, demo everyone calls me Tamahome." She nodded her head.  
"Hajimashite, Tamahome-san."  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Tamahome, what is all the noise?" she asked as she held on to his arm tightly, as people surrounding them started to push and shove.  
"It's an imperial procession," he answered her.  
"Imperial?"  
"The one in the colourful planquin is the Emperor of Konan. The crown on his head, if I just had one gem of it, I'll be rich!"  
"Tamahome, is the emperor nice?" she asked.  
"I never heard anything bad about him," Tamahome answered. Usagi looked up to him, the best way she could by following his voice.  
"Then I'll get you one of his gem. For thanking you," she said to him, smiling softly.  
"Sure, whatever," he said; not believing that she was actually serious.  
"I'll be right back," she said to him and letted go of his arm. He didn't notice that she left; for he was far too busy eyeing the gems on the Emperor's crown.  
"Look at the way the shine in the sun Usagi. Oh, I forgot, your blind," he started to say to her. That's when he finally noticed the missing warmth right next to him. "U-Usagi?"  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
She didn't know if she was going the right way or not, but something deep inside her told her that this was the right way.  
"Anno, are you the Emperor?" she asked.  
"Hai. Who are you?" came the voice.  
"A-anno, I have a small request."  
"Request?" the Emperor mimicked.  
"Hai, a request. Could you possibly give me one of the gems on your crown? It wouldn't cost you much since your so rich and the Emperor of a whole country."  
"One of my gem? On my crown?" Usagi nodded her head.  
"Hai! I need it to repay someone. Onegai?"  
"Baka!" Tamahome said to himself, as he tried to make his way towards Usagi.  
"Onegai?" she said again, but then she tripped over a small pebble and fell. Grabbing hold of the only thing in reach, was the planquin; in which the Emperor was riding on. Ripping off the decoration on it. People around gasped out loudly at her action.  
"Itai!" she cried.  
"This is not good!" Tamahome cried as he made his way towards her faster.  
"You! You were disrespectful to his majesty! You will be punished!" one of the guards now surrounding the Emperor protectively said.  
"N-nani?" Usagi asked with fright as she backed away. As one of the man threw his spear at her, she was instantly swooped off her feet.  
"Baka! Don't you know that you could've lost your head?! Kami-sama your so much trouble!" Tamahome complained. Tears started to well up in her eyes.  
"G-gomen Tamahome. Just let me down since I caused you so much trouble," she said to him. His eyes softened.  
"Iie, I said I would take care of you wouldn't I?" he told her. She smiled softly up at him.  
"Arigatou Tamahome," she said eyes filled with tears, as she hugged him. Suddenly they heard the soldiers.  
"There! There they are! Get them!" Soldiers started to form around them. Suddenly, Usagi was surrounded by a bright red light.  
"N-nani?!" the soldiers cried as they all backed away.  
"What's happening?" the Emperoro asked.  
"The girl is surrounded by a mysterious red light!" one answered to him.  
"Red light?" he asked.  
"The girl is disappearing!" one announced.  
"N-nani? What's happening to me? Tamahome!" she cried.  
"Usagi!" and she lost conscious.   
"Usagi!" Tamahome called out again.  
"Take them both now," the Emperor said.  
"Hai your highness."  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"The girl soon fell into a deep sleep. And by the Emperor's order, the girl and the young man was imprisoned." Yui read. "Oh Usagi. Onegai be alright."  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. She seems to be floating in the air.  
"Usagi," a voice called out to her.  
"Nani?" she recognized that voice.  
"Usagi," the voice said again, but this time it was right in front of her. She instinctively threw her arms around the person.  
"Kaasan!" she cried as she buried her head into the person.  
"Usagi," her mother said softly as she hugged her child. "It must've been hard for you."  
"Kaasan," she sobbed.  
"Don't forget me Usagi no baka!"  
"And me honey."  
"Tousan! Shingo no baka!" she cried as she swung her arms around them.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Kaasan, tousan, Shingo," she moaned. "Onegai! Come back!"   
"I'm not neither of those," a voice said.  
"Tamahome!" she cried, she found herself holding onto him tightly as he held her waist. Instantly, they both turned around.  
"S-so, who's Shingo?" Tamahome asked, after a couple minutes of silence.  
"H-he was my brother," she whispered softly.  
"And your parents? What happened to them?" he asked.  
"Gone," she answered him.  
"Nani?!"  
"All gone, they all died," she sobbed, as she wrapped her arms around herself; as if that would help. Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms holding her. "Nani?"  
"That's alright, let it all out. It will make you feel much better," Tamahome told her in a soothing voice. She turned around and buried her head into his chest.  
"Doushite? Why did they all left me?" she asked.  
"Does that feel better?" he asked her after a while. She nodded her head.  
"Arigatou Tamahome," she said to him softly. Both noticing the postion they were in; Usagi however, felt the warmth and his breath touching her, both turned away. Usagi's stomache started to growl. `I haven't ate anything yet,' she told herself. Digging through her pockets she found two pieces of gum.  
`Not much, demo at least it's better than nothing,' she told herself, and popped it into her mouth.  
"You! What did you just popped into your mouth?!" the guard demanded.  
"Nani? You mean this?" Usagi asked as she blew a bubble.  
"Aaahh! Kaiju! Get away!" the guard yelled frantically as he ran off, his keys flew off of him; which Tamahome gladly caught.  
"Nice work!" Tamahome commented.  
"Arigatou!" Usagi said.  
"Common! Let's get out of here!" Tamahome told her.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Your highness, could you excuse me? We should really sentence the boy and girl to death," his advisor told him.  
"That girl tried to give off an eerie light and then tried to disappear. She might be some kind of apparation," another one said.  
"Your majesty, onegai! She might come and attack one of these days!" one warned.  
"Matte. Her clothes. They were foreign. There must be a reason," the emperor answered.  
"Demo."  
"It could be I'm reading too much into this, demo this girl could be the Suzaku no Miko."  
"Nani?! The Suzaku no Miko?!"  
"She couldn't possibly be the girl of the legend!"  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Meanwhile, Tamahome and Usagi were busy creeping around the palace. Tamahome then looked at her, smiling widely.  
"Are you sure you want to give me this wonderful thing? You're not gonna take it back are you?" he asked as he held the stick of gums possessively. Usagi smiled at him with amusement.  
"Relax! It's just gum!"  
"Demo, you know how much gold ryos I can get woth this?!" he asked excitedly. Usagi shooked her head. "At least 2 gold ryos! Two! You know how many days that'll feed me?" he asked.  
"Someone's coming!" Usagi said abruptly. Tamahome instantly took a hold of her hand; and ignored the blush that was creeping onto his face.  
"Follow me," he told her quietly. Usagi nodded and also tried desperately to ignore the blush that was creeping onto her face. They then entered a room and Tamahome letted go of her hand.  
"Usagi," Tamahome called her abruptly.  
"Nani?" she asked curiously; still fighting the mad blush that was creping onto her face.  
"This statue right here is Suzaku," he told her.  
"Suzaku.I heard of that name! It was from.from that book! Suzaku no Miko," she told him.  
"It's one of the four guardian." and Tamahome started to explain to her about the four guardians. Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko were the other three gods of this world. But then, his lecture was forgotten once she smelt the delectable scent of food. Following her nose, Usagi left the room.  
"Demo right now, we've gotta get out of here. Right Usagi. Usagi? Usagi!"  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sugoi! Those were delicious!" she told herself, as she felt her way out. Surprisingly, she didn't got caught by anyone. Smiling, she found herself outside. "Chinese food are the best! Ne, Tamahome? Tamahome! I forgot about Tamahome!" she cried. She desperately tired to feel her way around. Suddenly, she heard laughter.  
"Nani?" she asked.  
"You're lost aren't you?" a voice asked.  
"H-hai," she answered.  
"Its that way," the person instructed her.  
"A-arigatou," Usagi thanked as she took a fifty fifty chance of which direction the stranger directed her.  
"I said that way," the voice said.  
"H-hai," she turned in the opposite direction.  
"Iie, I said that way," the voice said. Usagi could feel the stranger coming closer. She took a few step back. "What's wrong?" She heard the stranger asked. She shook her head.  
"N-nothing," Usagi stammered. She felt the person touch her face, and she instantly got frightened.  
"You look so kawaii," the person told her. Blood started to rise up to her face.  
"A-arigatou."  
"What's your name?"   
"U-Usagi. Tsukino Usagi."  
"Usagi," the person said. "My name is Hotohori, though I'm not always called that. Tell me Usagi, were you the two who they captured today?" At this Usagi instantly jerked away.  
"Iie, I'm just a passerby," she stammered.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Hotohori assured her.  
"You promised?" Usagi asked her cautiously.  
"I promised. Now tell me, by your clothes, you don't seem to be around here. Tell me, where are you from?"   
"We wouldn't believe if I told you. No one would."  
"I'll believe you," Hotohori told her.  
"I'm not from this place. My world is different. Th-this place is just too different." Hotohori clapped his hand happily.  
"Are you telling me your from another world?" he asked. Usagi nodded her head. "That's great! You should go and tell the Emperor! I know for sure he'll believe you!" Usagi was about to say something, when Hotohoti grabbed her and pulled her into a bush.  
"Shh! The guards are coming," he told her as he held her closely.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Tell me where the girl is!" the guard barked at him. "Where is she? Tell us now!"  
"I don't know," Tamahome answered.  
"Are you resisting?"  
"I said I know cuz I don't know! While you were chasing me, she might've slipped away!" Inside, he really hoped that Usagi had found a place that was safe enough for her to stay.  
"Tamahome!" Usagi cried. Hotohori held onto her.  
"Stay," Hotohori told her.  
"You konoyaru!" the guard said to him and was about to slap him, when someone calle dout. Usagi had left the warmth of Hotohori's warmth embrace and stood in front of the guards.  
"Stop! Don't hurt him!" she cried.  
"Usagi! Baka! You should've ran!" Tamahome told her. Usagi shooked her head.  
"Iie! I just can't leave you here!" she cried. One guar started to advance on her and grabbed her by the wrist.   
"Itai!" she cried out in pain as his nails dug into her skin.  
"Shaddup!" the guard yelled at her, raising his hand up to slap her. Tamahome, instantly saw red, as he broke free from the rope the guards tied him in, his ogre mark appearing. From the bushes, Hotohori gasped in surprise. Tamahome quickly advanced to the guard and held his hadn before it came in contact with Usagi's flesh. He instantly punched the guard with all his might and let him flew back.  
"If any of you dare to lay one finger on her, I'll finish you off! All of ya!" Tamahome said with rage.  
"Tamahome," Usagi whispered.  
"Stop!" a voice said. All eyes fell to the newcomer. The guards instantly got on their knees.  
"Your highness!" Tamahome looked around, as usagi held onto him.  
"Y-you mean this guy is the real one?" he asked. "Your highness."   
"Hotohori, you're the Emperor?" Usagi asked.  
"Gomen for deceiving you Usagi," Hotohoro apologized.  
"Demo, demo, you sound too young to be one! Aren't Emperor suppose to have an old cranky voice? And they're suppose to have a cranky attitude?" she asked. Before she could say more though, Tamahome had his hand, covering her mouth.  
"Baka! You want us to lose out heads?" he whispered to her.  
"G-gomen Tamahome," she said sadly, but to their surprise, Hotohori laughed.  
"Please come," Hotohori told them, they couldn't do anything, but to follow him. For the gurads were behind them, and it didn't seem like a good chance that they'll make it htrough unharm.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
"Sugoi! This place is bug!" Tamahome commented.  
"Usagi, again gomen for deceiving you. I wanted to know you better, so I pretended. AT least you're not a monster or an enemy."  
"That means." Usagi started.  
"We won't harm you," Hotohori finished. Usagi sighed in relief. "Demo, Usagi. I need a favour to ask you. Will you help Konan? Will you be the Suzaku no Miko?"  
"N-nani?!" Usagu shrieked. "Be the Suzaku no Miko?"  
"Hai," Hotohori nodded his head.  
"Iie," she answered softly, to everyone's surprise.  
"Nani?" Hotohori gasped.  
"I can't. You got the wrong person. I'm not fit to be the Suzaku no Miko. There must've been a mistake. I just can't be!" she cried, as she slid down. "I just can't."  
"Usagi, you are worthy of being the Suzaku no Miko. You have a kind heart," Hotohori told her.  
"Iie!" she cried covering her ears as memories and images started to make their ways into her mind. "How could I ? I'm defected! I'm blind! How can a person that can't see be able to become a Suzaku no Miko?!"   
"N-nani?! Your blind?" Hotohori asked. Tamahome kneeled down and hugged her.   
"Stop it. Can't you see your hurting her?" Tamahome asked, as he held the sobbing blond.  
"Usagi, becoming the Suzaku no Miko you can have three wishes. All I need from you is make a wish of Konan. For the country to be at peace. Surely you have wishes that you want to make," Hotohori said.  
"Wishes?" Usagi whispered. "Iie! Nothing can ever make my wishes to come true! Nothing can ever wish for my family to be alive! Nothing!" She sobbed harder into Tamahome's chest.  
"Stop it!" Tamahome growled. "Stop asking her to be the damn Suzaku no Miko!"  
"Usagi, onegai. Legends has it that Suzaku can grant any wishes the miko asked. I assure you that you can wish for your family," Hotohori said.  
"H-honto?" she whispered softly.  
"Hai."   
"I-I-I'll do it," she said quietly. Hotohori smiled.  
"Arigatou," he thanked her. "From this day forward, Tsukino Usagi shall be the legendary Suzaku no Miko! She is the one who shall obtain the power of Suzaku! She is our empire's protector!, Suzaku no Miko!" Usagi stood up shakily with the help of Tamahome.   
"Arigatou gozaimasu Usagi," Hotohori thanked her again.  
"Usagi, daijoubu ka?" Tamahome asked, as he noticed how pale her face had turned.  
"D-daijoubu." she whispered, before her legs gave up and she collapsed.  
"Usagi!" both Tamahome and Hotohori said in unison.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Done! This is the longest I've ever wrote!!!! Not that great of a chapter, but o well. At least I'm indicating that I'm still alive, ne? ^-^ Onegai, review!!! I haven't asked for any reviews before in my fics demo for this one, I would like at least fifteen reviews; since this is the longest I ever wrote. ^^;; Err.gomen. Even though there won't probably be fifteen reviews, I'll still post another chapter up! ^^ I'm just hopin there'll be at least 15 reviews. Plus this fic only took me one day to finish! ^^ Isn it an accomplishment? 


	2. The Seven Constellation of Suzaku

I decided to type the next chapter out faster
    
    than expected! ^-^ Guess because I sorta know what's goin to happen and stuff.
    
    Tenshi no Nozomi: I'm thinking for like the first few chapters it's gonna
    
    follow the storyline of the anime, since there are some amusing scenes and shit.
    
    ^^;; Plus, it saves me from planning stuff out. Hai, I know that this isn't
    
    original, demo to me, it's always fun to read fics like these. That's why I like
    
    writing them. ^-^ Plus, what do you expect from me? If I was any bit creative,
    
    don't you think I would be on my way to become an author or something?
    
    Sailor Cardcaptor Ryoko: Hai, shinyu means bestfriend. As for the pairing,
    
    I'm not quite sure yet.
    
    ScorpioNightShadow: I haven't really decided if she's gonna have SM power
    
    or not. Too much to think about right now. @.@
    
    Domo arigatou to everyone who reviewed. I know I didn't answer all of your
    
    questions, demo if I did then I might spoil the storyline, ne? Now on with the
    
    fic!
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    "Her legs gave out and the Suzaku no Miko collapsed," Yui read. "The
    
    Emperor and Tamahome both called out her name in unison. The Emperor ordered for
    
    the Royal Healer to come and check out the young miko."
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    "How is she?" Hotohori asked impatiently.
    
    The healer bowed to him and smiled. "Do not worry your highness. She only
    
    collapsed from exhaustion. The young miko will be up and about by tomorrow
    
    afternoon."
    
    Hotohori let out a sigh of relief. "You are dismissed," he told the healer.
    
    "As you wish your highness," the healer gave another bow and left the room.
    
    Hotohori glanced over at Tamahome who was sitting right next to the young
    
    miko's bed and was holding her hand. He came over, placed a hand onto the other
    
    man's shoulder, and told him about the healer's diagnosis.
    
    Tamahome nodded his head but had stayed close by to the miko's bed all
    
    night long.
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    She found herself having another one of those splitting headaches again.
    
    She desperately needed an aspirin or something. This damn headache just wouldn't
    
    go away. She then felt a hand covering her own. With her other free hand, she
    
    followed the other hand and traced it back to a broad shoulder. From the
    
    shoulder she traced it all the way to their face. That was when the person
    
    started to stir. She quickly pulled her hand back.
    
    "You're finally awake," the person said softly.
    
    "Tamahome?" she whispered. Then she instantly pulled the cover over
    
    herself. "Nani? What are you doing in here?"
    
    "Is that the way to treat the person who was worried about you?" he asked.
    
    "You were worried about me?" she whispered, surprised that anyone would
    
    actually worry over her.
    
    "Hai and so was the Emperor."
    
    "You mean Hotohori-san?" she asked.
    
    "Hai. You know, you've become great news around the whole empire," he
    
    commented.
    
    "News? What did I do?" she asked confused.
    
    "Everyone's saying that the Suzaku no Miko has appeared. And, thanks to
    
    you, I get to stay in this magnificent castle!" he said happily.
    
    Usagi almost sweatdropped. "What's so great about staying in this palace?"
    
    she asked.
    
    He stared at her with wide-eyes. "Are you kidding? Do you know how much of
    
    an honour it is to be able to stay in the Royal Palace? Do you know how
    
    beautiful this place is?"
    
    She looked at him with tears. "How am I suppose to know? I can't see
    
    anything!" she told him coldly
    
    Right then, Tamahome knew he had just hit a cold spot. "G-gomen Usagi," he
    
    apologized.
    
    "That's alright. You're not the first person to hit that spot," she told
    
    him softly as she forced herself to smile. Getting up from the bed which she had
    
    occupied the whole night, he started to straighten out her clothes. " I better
    
    go and ask Hotohori what the requirement is for being a Suzaku no Miko."
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    In his room, Hotohori glanced in the vanity mirror and gave a sigh.
    
    "What is the problem your highness?" one of his advisor asked.
    
    "I'm so beautiful that it scares me," he said in a low voice. All around
    
    him, the advisors nearly fainted when they heard his comment.
    
    "Hotohori!" came a shrill cry from outside the room. Pretty soon, the door
    
    to the room burst open as Usagi, who was latching onto Tamahome, entered.
    
    Hotohori waved his hand to his advisors, an indication that their meeting
    
    had ended. "Usagi, how may I help you?"
    
    The girl let go of Tamahome's arm and gave a small bow. "Anno, I was hoping
    
    that you could explain to me how I'm supposed to obtain the power of Suzaku?"
    
    "It is written right here in the book. Do you know this book?"
    
    "Not really," she answered softly. She held her hand out indicating that
    
    she would like to hold the item and Hotohori handed it to her. Once she felt it,
    
    she gave a small gasp. "Th-this is the book that sucked me and Yui-chan in!"
    
    Hotohori placed his hand on her shoulder. "Iie. The legend says that there
    
    is another copy of this book in your world so the mikos can access this world,"
    
    he explained.
    
    Usagi only nodded her head numbly. "Shi Jin Chi Sho," she murmured.
    
    Hotohori nodded his head. "Hai. Lord Taiso."
    
    "Lord Taiso?" both Usagi and Tamahome said in unison.
    
    "He was the first emperor to be given this book by Taiitsuken who manages
    
    this world."
    
    "Manages it? Demo how?" Usagi asked confused.
    
    "That I do not know. The four gods are actually 28 constellations that have
    
    domain over the northern, southern, western, and eastern skies. Each of the
    
    skies have seven constellations. Our god, whose name is Suzaku, rules over the
    
    southern sky. That's the name of our quadrant. Its seven constellations are
    
    named Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Tasuki, Chiriko, and Mitsukake.
    
    These are also the Suzaku's seven guardians."
    
    As Hotohori named out all of the names of the guardians, Usagi saw dark
    
    images of people. Males to be specific. But when he said Tamahome, she instantly
    
    saw an image of a young man with blue hair and a long braid tied to the back.
    
    What was peculiar was that he had an ogre sign in the middle of his forehead.
    
    And when he said the name Hotohori, she also got a clear image of a man,
    
    seemingly much older than the first, with long hair with colour she couldn't
    
    describe. It was either between the colour of deep sea green to a calm colour of
    
    brown. He too bared a mark, but on his neck instead.
    
    "Usagi?" the sound of the voice and the constant shaking brought her out of
    
    the trance.
    
    "N-nani?" she asked confused.
    
    "Daijoubu ka?" Tamahome asked her worriedly. She shook her head slowly.
    
    "Iie, I just thought of something," she explained softly. "So aren't the
    
    both of you a couple of Suzaku's guardians?"
    
    "Hai. I am Hotohori, the Sea Snake. Tamahome is the crab."
    
    "Anno, by any chance, does Tamahome have his sign on his forehead and yours
    
    on your neck?" she asked.
    
    "Hai, demo how do you know?" Tamahome asked.
    
    "It's just that I saw images of people when you said their names," she
    
    explained.
    
    "The Shi Jin Chi Sho is about a girl who gathers the seven guardians of
    
    Suzaku. It is said that everything the girl wishes comes true."
    
    "Everything she wishes come true," she echoed.
    
    "Demo you must find the rest of the guardians."
    
    "Hai, two down, five more to go!" Usagi said, trying to sound somewhat
    
    cheerful.
    
    Since she couldn't see him nod, Hotohori's only response was to order the
    
    guards stationed outside his room to call the others. "Assemble all men in the
    
    empire who excels in martial arts, literature, and other exterior activities!"
    
    he commanded as men around start to rush here and there.
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    "Your highness, Suzako no Miko, by your orders, we have assembled the best
    
    men we could find."
    
    Hotohori nodded his head in approval. "Hai. You did well."
    
     "Demo, Hotohori-san, how are we suppose to know what the remaining seishi
    
    look like?" Usagi asked.
    
    "Usually a symbol would appear on their body if they are one of the seven,
    
    demo by just wanting it the character won't appear. They might not even know
    
    it's there. So\'85 I'll test them out for ya!" Tamahome volunteered. "I hope the
    
    others are beautiful women!"
    
    Usagi only sighed and slapped her head. "Tamahome no baka. I thought you
    
    only love money!" she called out.
    
    "So are you ready?" he asked the men as he took a stance.
    
    "Hmmph!" one of the men snorted at him.
    
    "I don't want to hurt you kid," one of them warned. Tamahome just smirked
    
    at the man.
    
    "Well then, lets see who'll get hurt first!" With that, he made a direct
    
    charge to the man.
    
    All Usagi could hear were loud grunts, kicks, screams of pain, and the
    
    harsh contact to the ground as their bodies couldn't take anymore of the
    
    beating.
    
    "I could see this will take quite a while," Hotohori sighed as he propped
    
    one of his elbow onto the arm of the chair he was sitting in.
    
    "Let me do this. After all, I am the Suzaku no Miko!" Usagi said. Both men
    
    looked at her with surprise.
    
    "Nani? Demo your blind!" Tamahome protested.
    
    "That doesn't mean I can't do anything!" she shot back.
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    "Lady Kourin, let's go back. If someone finds you, you'll get into
    
    trouble," a young woman said to the other next to her.
    
    "So that's the Suzaku no Miko everyone's been buzzing about?" the other
    
    woman dressed in a royal garb asked.
    
    The maid nezt to her nodded her head. "Hai."
    
    "Though she's not the hime, she's close to the emperor. Who is that man
    
    next to her?" she asked.
    
    The maid peered over and took a look. "He's her protector. He's one of the
    
    seven guardians named Tamahome."
    
    "Tamahome," the woman murmured.
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    Usagi slowly made her way to the men with some help from Tamahome.
    
    "Feel free to attack me," she said to the men calmly.
    
    "Nani?!" all said in unison.
    
    "I said, feel free to attack me," she said again, still calm.
    
    "Suzaku no Miko, we can't be disrespectful!"
    
    Usagi stood there smirking with her arms crossed. "That's what you all say,
    
    demo you're just afraid because I'm from another world and can kick your ass!"
    
    she sneered.
    
    "What are you doing?!" Tamahome yelled enraged. "You're gonna get yourself
    
    hurt!"
    
    "Just relax Tamahome. I know how to take care of myself," she answered him
    
    though he didn't seem convinced.
    
    "Hai. Tamahome is right. You mustn't put yourself in danger." Hotohori
    
    pleaded.
    
    "Minna, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing," she said full of
    
    confidence.
    
    Hotohori shook his head. "Iie. As the emperor of Konan, I command you to
    
    not risk yourself like that."
    
    Usagi just stood there shaking her head. "Iie. As the Suzaku no Miko, I
    
    command you to butt out of this Hotohori!" she cried. 'I'll show them I'm not
    
    uselss,' she told herself.
    
    Gasps were heard throughout the court. No one had ever spoke to the emperor
    
    that way before. Even Hotohori was taken aback, but soon he smiled. He nodded
    
    his head. "Hai. As you wish, Suzaku no Miko."
    
    Usagi gave Hotohori a smile and turned her attention back to the men. "What
    
    are you all waiting for? Too afraid to attack?" she taunted. "You're just scared
    
    that you can't even beat a girl like me! If you're frustrated then attack me.
    
    You won-ton boy!" It seems like Usagi has finally hit home as she heard pounding
    
    footsteps running towards her. She made a back flip when her instinct told her
    
    that they were almost near her. Both Tamahome and Hotohori gasped, obviously
    
    surprised.
    
    "Nani? I thought you were blind!" Tamahome cried.
    
    Usagi just ignored him as she landed back into a small pagoda. "Demo I
    
    didn't say I can't defend myself, ne?" she asked him with a smile. One of the
    
    men gave a cry and threw his weapon towards her. Usagi nearly missed the flying
    
    object by an inch. "Itai!"
    
    "That's enough!" Tamahome growled as he noticed her position, but the men
    
    did not listen as another threw another weapon towards the blond miko. "I said
    
    that's enough!" he yelled even louder this time and started to attack the men
    
    with his symbol glowing. "Don't be serious against a girl!"
    
    Hotohori, however, was looking worriedly at the young miko. The pagoda was
    
    now wobbling back and forth, giving him the impression that it wouldn't hold out
    
    much longer. "Usagi! Get out of there!"
    
    "Nani?" she asked, but then a piece of the top of the pagoda fell on her
    
    shoulder. "Itai!"
    
    "Usagi!" both Tamahome and Hotohori called out in unison.
    
    "Aaaaaahh!"
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    "As the pagoda collapsed, the Suzaku no Miko was buried under the pagoda.
    
    N-nani?!" Yui read, with her hands shaking in fear. Tears started to form in her
    
    eyes, but then she felt a sharp pain on her right leg. Glancing down she noticed
    
    that her uniform was now stained with a deep red. "How did this happen?" She
    
    glanced down at the book and started to continue reading.
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    'Why does it hurt? Am I dying now?' These were the questions that ran
    
    through her head as she felt a sharp pain on her right leg. Wincing, she
    
    started to slowly open her eyes. Sapphire met deep violet. "N-nani?" she croaked
    
    out. She felt someone's aura on top of her. Someone that was awfully familiar.
    
    "Tamahome?"
    
    Inspite of the situation, he smiled down on her. "G-glad to see that you're
    
    alright," he grunted.
    
    "Nani?" she asked again as she raised her hand up and felt him. Her hands
    
    then came in contact with the hard stone wall and her mind finally registered
    
    what had just happened.
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    "Usagi!" Hotohori cried as he looked at the fallen debris. "Remove it
    
    quickly!"
    
    "Your highness, onegai stand back!" his advisors pleaded.
    
    "I can't do that!"
    
    "All of the men have been knocked out your highness!" one of the guard
    
    informed him. "There's nothing we can do!"
    
    "Then I'll do this myself!"
    
    "Emperor!" Everyone gasped.
    
    "Usagi! Tamahome!" Hotohori cried as he continued to dig.
    
    "Sumimasen, your highness. Maybe I can help," a voice from behind him
    
    offered.
    
    "Nani?"
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    "Tamahome! You won't be able to hold this up much longer!" she protested.
    
    "Dame yo!"
    
    "Iie," he grunted as he kept his strength up.
    
    "Doushite Tamahome? Doushite?" she asked as tears streamed down her face.
    
    "Baka. I said I'll protect you, ne?" he asked her. "No matter what happens
    
    to me, I'll protect you."
    
    "Tamahome," she whispered as she felt him struggling to keep the stone
    
    away.
    
    "I-I can't hold on much longer," he said. Suddenly, he saw a light and then
    
    an unfamiliar face appeared.
    
    "So what do you know? They're alive," someone breathed. By then, people
    
    started clearing the debris to get them out.
    
    "Nani? Who's that?' Usagi asked to no one in particular.
    
     "Are you two alright?" Hotohori asked as he ran towards Usagi and enveloped
    
    her in a hug.
    
    "Hai I'm alright, demo Tamahome," she replied.
    
    Tamahome just gave a smile. "Daijoubu. Better check your leg though. It's
    
    bleeding pretty badly," he said.
    
    Usagi was shocked that he actually noticed her leg bleeding. She instantly
    
    ran towards him; despite the pain in her leg and gave him a hug.
    
    "Arigatou Tamahome. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what could've
    
    happened to me," she said.
    
    He just smiled and hugged hr back, enjoying the warmth she was giving him.
    
    "Tamahome, you have done well," Hotohori broke in.
    
    "Do I get a reward then?" he asked, eyes gleaming happily. Instantly, a
    
    hand shot from the back and slapped him in the head. "Itai!"
    
    "Baka," Usagi mumbled.
    
    "Itai! That hurts!" Tamahome cried. "Is this what I get for protecting
    
    you?!" Usagi just simply nodded her head.
    
    "Are you a princess of the realm?" Hotohori asked the young woman.
    
    "Hai," the woman answered.
    
    "Your strength\'85could it be\'85" Hotohori trailed off. "You have\'85right
    
    here," The woman just glanced down and saw that he was looking at a mark on her
    
    body.
    
    "Oh, you mean this?" she asked, pointing at the mark. "Atashi was Kourin
    
    desu, demo I'm also known as Nuriko."
    
    "You're of the Seven Guardians!" Hotohori announced. Instantly, Usagi saw
    
    another image in her mind. A man with long purple hair and a symbol baring on
    
    his chest.
    
    "Nuriko," she whispered. 'Demo isn't it a man?' she asked her self. "Domo
    
    arigatou for helping us," she thanked Nuriko. "Atashi wa Usagi desu.
    
    Hajimashite."
    
    Nuriko just brushed her off as she walked past her and towards Tamahome. "I
    
    wasn't helping you," she said curtly. "I was just helping him."
    
    "N-nani?" Usagi, Hotohori, and Tamahome said in unison. Nuriko brought
    
    Tamahome's face near hers and planted a firm kiss on his lips.
    
    "N-nani?" Hotohori asked in disbelief.
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    "I think it's off," she murmured to herself as she cleansed the skirt of
    
    her uniform. Setting them aside, she sat down on the bed and leaned against the
    
    post, thinking about what had happened lately. 'And I still haven't found
    
    Yui-chan yet,' she told herself. 'Where could she be?' She took her hair out of
    
    the her odangos and let them fly freely as a small breeze started blowing. While
    
    playing with the hem of the borrowed clothes Hotohori had given her, she began
    
    thinking.
    
    "That Nuriko lady was kinda cocky when I thanked her. Demo she is one of
    
    the Seven Guardian of Suzaku and I need them all to get home. Demo, I still
    
    haven't found Yui-chan yet. I might as well go and see what Tamahome is doing
    
    and maybe I could try befriending Nuriko," she sighed to herself as she stood
    
    up.
    
    Feeling her way around the room, she finally found the door and let herself
    
    out. Smelling the nice scent of the evening, she gave another sigh. As she
    
    turned a corner, she bumped into someone. "Itai! G-gomen," she apologized as she
    
    rubbed her sore bottom.
    
    "G-gomen, Suzaku no Miko," the person apologized in a timid voice.
    
    "Nani? Gomen, it was my fault in the first place. Let me help you with your
    
    stuff," she volunteered as she helped the person up.
    
    "A-arigatou gozaimasu."
    
    "You're welcome. Anno, do you know where I can find Tamahome or Nuriko?"
    
    she asked.
    
    "I think the Tamahome you're talking about is with Lady Kourin. I am
    
    heading there right now. Would you like to come?"
    
    "Hai!" Usagi said happily. "Let me help you carry those."
    
    "I-iie! This is my job!"
    
    Usagi just giggled and shook her head. "Iie, since I'm staying here I
    
    should help out ne?" she asked. "Just lead the way." She took some of the towels
    
    the other person was holding and made her lead the way.
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    "Tama-chan!"
    
    "Yaaaagggghhh!" was the sound that greeted her as she neared Nuriko's
    
    quadroon*.
    
    "Tamahome?" she asked as she stood in front of both Tamahome and Nuriko
    
    even though she didn't know it.
    
    "U-Usagi?" a breathless Tamahome asked as he gazed upon her. Her hair
    
    blowing freely in the warm evening breeze and out of their usual odangoes made
    
    her seem at peace. To top that off, she was wearing a fine silk gown with
    
    flowers embroidered around the hem and a see-through sleeve which contrasted
    
    with a soft rosy pink silk. They made her seem like a flower that had just
    
    blossomed to its full potential. He just gawked at her. Even Nuriko was
    
    mesmerized by the blond miko's appearance.
    
    "Nani?" she asked as she finally came out of his trance.
    
    Tamahome started to speak up. "H-how did you get here?" he asked.
    
    "Someone helped me," she answered smiling softly, adding to the effect of
    
    her innocence even more. "Konban wa Nuriko-chan," she said with a bow.
    
    "Well, it's nice meeting you. Tama-chan and I have to go! Ja!" Nuriko said
    
    as she dragged a protesting Tamahome along.
    
    "H-hai," she said softly as she stood there listening to them leave.
    
    Sighing again she looked around even if she couldn't see. "So much for making
    
    friends," she mumbled quietly to herself. "I guess she really likes Tamahome
    
    then." With another sigh, she tried to make her way around the large palace.
    
    Using the rail as a guide, she found herself near the edge where the splashing
    
    sound of a small waterfall could be heard. Again she sighed and sat down. She
    
    started to make small circular ripples in the water out of boredom as she sat
    
    there. She failed to notice the presence next to her.
    
    * Emperors back in the dynasty age usually had five main harem in their
    
    court. One is the queen and the other four is the top selected four that the
    
    thing king adores the most other than the queen. They all have their own
    
    quadroon which I think is located in the four parts of the palace. North, South,
    
    East, and West. And all of the other womens are sometimes divided into different
    
    category. I just think that you might want to know this little piece of info.
    
    ^-^;; Well, actually my cuz insisted that I put in this info. -_-;; I'm not even
    
    sure if this is true, but that's the info I get from watching the Chinese movies
    
    or series that are a set back in the dynasty age.
    
    *`*`*`*`
    
    Me stopping here!! ^^ Too lazy to type more, oh well! ::shrugs:: Hope
    
    minna-chan likes it! ^^ Read and Review please!!


End file.
